


Origin of a Malkavian

by jinxedragon



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, Poetry, before becoming a vampire, malkavian - Freeform, meeting sire, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:18:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxedragon/pseuds/jinxedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of a Malkavian

Cold hard floor  
The sound of screaming in the air  
The voices say to stand, to walk  
Leave they whisper to him  
And so he does  
He leaves this place of pain and horror  
As the flames consumes it all  
He walks and walks  
As the voices push him on  
Then one day he stops  
A white skinned raven looking upon him  
She whispers to him sweat lies he’s heard before  
The voices speak again with only one word  
Run  
This time though he does not listen  
Entranced by her words  
He stays in place  
Sealing his future fate


End file.
